


Home sick

by DelayedConspirators



Series: Karezi sexcapades- one week trial. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mildly Dubious Consent, My fic, This was just more fun, so i say everything that happened would have happened at a later date anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelayedConspirators/pseuds/DelayedConspirators
Summary: Terezi's got a cold.With no one else to help her, Karkat's on it.But when an unorthodox treatment is called for, can Karkat give Terezi the help she needs?





	Home sick

**Monday.**

By two o'clock it was apparent that Terezi wasn't just feeling sick, she was sick. Today, all the trolls were supposed to be meeting up to catch up on Dave's private island, but Terezi wasn't able to go, because she didn't want the other trolls to get what she had. She would be stuck in her apartment for the day.

By three, Terezi was a mess, sniffling every thirty seconds, shivering almost constantly.

At 4:13, Terezi was roused from an uneasy doze by a loud knocking at the door. She peeled herself off the couch slowly, wincing as the knocking didn't stop.

"MCOM1NG!" She yelled incoherently.

She barely opened the door before Karkat marched in to her apartment.

"OKAY, I INTEND TO SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE: YOU ARE SURE AS FUCK NOT DYING ON MY WATCH, SO WE'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER ON THIS ONE." Terezi opened her mouth to speak, but Karkat cut her off with a sharp gesture. "NOPE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU'RE FINE, THAT YOU'LL BE UP AND ABOUT IN TWENTY MINUTES OR WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU. MY BLOOD POWERS PROTECT ME FROM MOST DISEASES, SO THERE'S NO EXCUSES."

Terezi could barely stand up, let alone argue. She lumberjack into her couch, mumbling, " 1 WOULDN'T TRY TO STOP YOU."

"I MEANT FOR ME, DUMBASS."

Karkat powered up his laptop, and searched TROLL DISEASES.

"SYMPTOMS, LETS SEE." He peered at Terezi over the computer. "DO YOU FEEL HOT OR COLD?"

Terezi shivered just thinking about it. "COLD."

"SHIVERING, SNIFFLING, COLD..." he entered in these symptoms, as well as drowsiness, and the list slowly shortened until he was left with just one result. Terezi had just fallen asleep on the couch again, so Karkat moved himself to the countertop of her breakfast island.

" TROLL SCLEROSIS. YEAH, SHE WOULDN'T NOTICE AN EYE INFECTION, WOULD SHE," Karkat mumbled to himself.

He read the steps for treatment.

Step one: let the patient fall asleep- not only will the rest help them recover, the next steps will be easier to complete.

"DONE."

Step two: check the patient's temperature.

"THAT SHOULD REALLY FUCKING BE STEP ONE."

Teal body temperature: 30 degrees Celsius.

"SHE'S AT 26, THAT CAN'T BE GOOD."

Step three: if patient's temperature is more than three degrees lower than it should be, you will need to break the fever. There are many ways to do this.

Step four: apply cough syrup to help with sniffling and to help patient sleep.

More info on disease:

Tealbloods are especially affected by this disease. If temperature drops four degrees, the condition is serious.

"FUCK ME WITH A REVOLVING POLE."

Emergency treatment must be employed. Temperature must be raised to 31. If this is not done in two days of catching, the condition becomes critical. The situation could turn deadly, with a fifty fifty chance of living.

Many methods of breaking fever can be employed, but one of the fastest that causes no long-lasting damage is, surprisingly, troll viagra.

"...WHAT."

It must be remembered that is is a last resort, only if a tealblooded patient drops four degrees.

"FUCK ME."

Karkat dashed down to the drug store. He paced down the aisle as fast as he could without actually running. 

The cashier looked doubtfully at the troll before him. The store had a challenge 25 policy, but something told him that saying that would be bad for his health.

Karkat got back without incident, but the clock running in his head told him he had two hours, max, before Terezi was Fucked royally.

Normally, Karkat would ask his old friends before slipping sex pills into their tea, but it was sort of an emergency.

He tapped Terezi lightly on her shoulder. "WAKE UP. DRINK THIS IF YOU LIKE LIFE."

Terezi took the cup with a mumbled thanks, and started to sip. Karkat watched anxiously as she drained the cup.

"UGH. WH4T'S 1N TH1S TH1NG?" She grimaced.

"OKAY, NOW YOU WON'T LIKE THIS, BUT IT WAS THIS OR DIE, SO." He took a deep breath. "VIAGRA."

"WH4T??" 

"AGAIN, I MAY SAY THAT IT WAS THIS OR A HORRIBLE, SLOW FADING DEATH."

Terezi leaned back again, signing in defeat. "1 SUPPOS3."

Karkat's lips quirked into a smile. Terezi suddenly found herself examining them, imagining hers pressed against his. She shook the thought away. "I PROMISE I'LL ASK NEXT TIME."

The drug started to get hold of her, raising her temperature. She felt better already. Karkat pressed his hand against her forehead. Nodding, he said "SEEMS NORMAL." She suddenly had an urge to lean in against his hand, startling him slightly.

"TEREZI, I KNOW THE DRUG IS AFFECTING YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF. THIS WILL GET SO MUCH MORE AWKWARD WHEN YOU COME DOWN FROM IT. UNTIL THEN, HOW ABOUT WE JUST WATCH TV OR SOMETHING, OKAY?" She drew back, feeling silly and foolish, berating herself for not being able to control herself with one silly drug.

Karkat flipped on the television. It was paused on "Legislacerators: case file," so he unpaused it.

It was in a romantic arc of the story, so Karkat was raptly paying close attention the the plot after the first five minutes of bored background viewing.

By the time he had watched two episodes, he knew more about the show from guesswork than Terezi did from watching the show.

As she watched, her attention kept sliding over to the troll sitting across to her. Every contour, every line of his face seemed beautiful to her now, as an old box of buried feelings were unearthed. As the third episode ended, Karkat glanced over at Terezi, only to find her staring at his face, her customary grin gone from hers, replaced with an open mouth and a puzzled espression.

He groaned, and stood. "LOOK, IT'S JUST THE HORMONES, TEREZI. HONESTLY, I LIKE YOU, BUT YOU'VE MADE IT VERY CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T LIKE ME. IF IT WERE ANY OTHER TROLL HERE INSTEAD OF ME, YOU'D BE ALL OVER THEM, TOO."

"HOW... HOW C4N YOU S4Y TH4T, KNOW1NG TH4T 1 N33D TH1S, K4RK4T? 1 WOULD N3V3R BL4M3 YOU FOR 1T."

"BUT I'D KNOW IT WASN'T REAL. OKAY, LOOK, I'LL JUST STAY OUT OF SIGHT. THAT WAY, THERE WON'T EVEN BE THOUGHT OF IT."

Karkat walked over to the kitchen area, sitting down to watch the show from there.

"THE DRUG SHOULD WEAR OFF IN THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES."

She nodded, mentally ticking off the minutes until the burning in her crotch died down. By the end of the programme, it had almost completely gone away. By then, it was almost ten o'clock.

"RIGHT, YOU'RE GOING TO BED NOW. YOU NEED REST AND PLENTY OF IT. COME ON."

Karkat half dragged half carried her to her bed, ignoring her mumbled complaints. He set her down, and she fell asleep pretty much immediately.

There was no way that Karkat could go home in good conscious now, so he plunked himself down on Terezi's couch, and resigned himself to a rough night.

At eight, Terezi's sightless eyes flickered open. She felt good. Completely fine, no residual symptoms or really anything.

She strolled into her kitchen,and began to make breakfast, when she spotted Karkat on her couch, and a whole host of feelings hit her like a brick wall. Apparently, everything  _wasn't_ back to normal. Well shit.

Terezi grinned her toothy grin, formulating a plan. She spotted the box of Viagra pills on her counter.

Acting quickly, she placed a pill into the teapot, then set it to boil. She placed two mugs out, and waited.

Karkat awoke suddenly to a dinging sound. For a second, he forgot where he was. Then he remembered about Terezi, and he began to climb out of the couch

"T34'S R34DY."

"THANKS."

She made to hand him the cup, then stopped at the last second.

"4BOUT Y3ST3RD4Y. DO YOU R34LLY ST1LL L1K3 L1K3 M3?"

Karkat groaned. "YES, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO PUT YOU AN AWKWARD SITUATION TO CHOOSE TO END OUR FRIENDSHIP OR DATE ME. I'M NOT AN IDIOT. YOUR FRIENDSHIP IS WORTH MORE TO ME THAN THAT."

"BUT, FOR TH3 S4K3 OF MY EGO, YOU'R3 ST1LL TOT4LLY HUNG UP ON M3?"

"YEAH, PRETTY MUCH."

"GOOD." She handed him the cup.

The both drank their tea in silence. Karkat stiffened suddenly. In both ways.

"TEREZI, I THINK YOU ACCIDENTALLY PUT SOME OF THAT DRUG IN MY DRINK. Mmmph!-" Terezi cut him off by grabbing his face and pressing their lips together. She pushed him against the island, pushing her body flush on his. He face heated up as every inch of her skin pressed against him. He could feel both their erections rub against each other, and both of them let out breathy moans. Her tongue flicked back and forth in his mouth, exploring to her heart's content as his mouth tingled with pleasure. Karkat melted to Terezi's touch, and she pushed him harder into the counter, before pushing back off him, and standing apart from him.

He whined at the sudden loss of contact, but quickly perked up as Terezi started to quickly shed her clothes. She stopped, pulled him forward, and pushed him onto the sofa. He barely had time to look up before he was hit full in the face with her shirt. By the time he got that off him, her bra followed suit. He had managed to get everything except his trousers off by then. His erection strained against his trousers, restricting his pants. Terezi was already naked, and the sight was enough to distract Karkat, which made it harder to get his trousers off. Eventually, they were off, and Terezi was on top of him. She was grinning down at him again, and his breath was coming in short moaning gasps. She jerked down his boxers, his six inch erection flopping onto his chest.

Still, he could see her ten inch bulge, lined up with his nook press gently against his entrance.

As she slowly pushed, Karkat moaned and scrambled for purchase on a surface.

She finally pushed all ten inches into him, and started to pull out, quickly. The pace she set was merciless. In and out, Karkat got closer and closer to his orgasm.

"FUCK!" She yelled, pushing deeply inside of him, coming in thick torrents. But she kept pushing, and her flagging erection stiffened again.

Karkat came twice in rapid succession: both times when she was fully hinted inside him.

She attack his nook with a wild, animalistic pace, making his nook drip with red cum mixed with teal streaks. Her breasts pushed into his chest, and she continued to invade his mouth with her tongue. The different sensory inputs proved to be too much, and he came again. 

She pushed fully inside him, burying herself deep inside him, then painted his insides with teal cum. Karkat's untouched bulge lay covered in red spunk, as did the bottom of Terezi's breasts. A lewd moan sprang from Terezi's mouth as Karkat's nook tightened around her bulge. 

Grinning, she slid herself off him. Karkat's dazed, unfocused gaze trained on the troll looking down at him. He was struck, again, by how beautiful she was. Even the teal and cherry on her chest and thighs only seemed to highlight her.

"SO TH4T W4S, UM."

"SOMETHING."

"Y34H, SOM3TH1NG."

The sat in silence for a minute, shifting and moving until the sat side by side comfortably.

They stared into the distance. Karkat cleared his throat, and opened his mouth. Then he closed it again.

He opened it again. "THE MEETUP LASTS A WEEK," he said, hopefully.

She grinned, pulled him on to her lap, and whispered in his ear. "W3'LL H4V3 TO M4K3 GOOD US3 OF TH3 T1M3, TH3N." He shivered.

"WELL, THIS WAS A LOT OF FUN, BUT WE CAN'T REACH A FUCKING DECISION BASED ON ONE EVENT, NOW CAN WE? IT WAS HARDLY AN ACCURATE TRIAL, " he said, tapping his mug.

She leaned even closer than before, lips tickling his ear, and said, "1 PROM1S3 1'LL 4SK N3XT T1M3." 

A slow, delighted grin covered his face. "NEXT TIME..." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> 'More coming soon'  
> ~shamelessly ripped off from Alcumia.


End file.
